Sausage Party (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style)
PaddingtonandFernRockz's movie-spoof of 2016 Columbia film, "Sausage Party". Cast: *Frank - Silly the Rat *Brenda - Madonna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Carl - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Firewater - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Kareen Abdul Lavash - Henry O'Hunny (Bugz!) *Irish Potato - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Sammy Bagel Jr. - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Twinks - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Douche - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Honey Mustard - Alistair (Crystal Tipps and Alistair) *Mr. Grits - Arthur (Willo the Wisp) *Teresa del Taco - Nellie the Elephant *Barry - Ed McFly (Bugz!) *Troy - Fred McFly (Bugz!) *Baby Carrots - Young Nala (The Lion King) and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Camille Toh - Cinderella *Peanut Butter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *El Guaco - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Ketchup - Hartley Hare (Pipkins) *Gum - Fingermouse (Fingerbobs) *Druggie - Kristoff (Frozen) *Darren - Wreck-It Ralph *Pizza - Bolt *Beer Can - Gofrette (Gofrette) *Cookies - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Sandwich - Quibble Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Trickilish Licorice - Baron (The Cat Returns/Whisper of the Heart) *Pop Tart - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Toilet Paper - Mickey Mallard (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *Krinkler's Chips - Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *Queso - Balin the Mouse (Balin) *Curry Paste - Simba (Simba the King Lion) *Chunk Munchers Cereal - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Lettuce - I.R. Baboon (I am Weasel) *Used Condom - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Drug Dealer - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) *Italian Tomato - Rekkit Rabbit *Tequila - Raggerty (Rupert the Bear) *Refried Beans - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Licorice Rope - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Lollipop - Shaun the Sheep *Gumball - Archibald the Koala *Sergeant Pepper - Fox (The Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Alex - *Female Shopper #1 - Slue-Foot Sue (Melody Time) *Female Shopper #2 - *Male Shopper #1 - *Male Shopper #2 - Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Sauerkraut - Monty the Dog *Barvarian Sausage - Oakie Doke *Meat Loaf - *Fat Guy - Spotty (SuperTed) *Light Bulb - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Relish - Ubercorn (Go Jetters) *Grape #1 - Tidyup (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Grape #2 - Roobarb (Roobarb and Custard) and Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Grape #3 - Bambi, Mushu (Mulan) and Genie (Aladdin) *Sliced Bread - Bleep (Bleep and Booster) *Chedd White and Blue - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Bag Flour - Rayman *Frozen Fruitz - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Bacon #4 - Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael (Peter Pan) *Coconut Milk - Gerty (Pic Me) *Plum #1 - *Plum #2 - Daisy Duck (Disney) and Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Noodle Soup - Neo (Super Magnetic Neo) *Noodle Soup - ??? *Beer Keg - Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Fit Man - A.B. Sitter (Fantastic Max) *Sally Bun - Annie Sue (The Muppets) *Gefilte Fish - Sonic the Hedgehog *Old Pork Sausage - Rocky (Rocky and the Dodos) *Watermelon - Popcorn Penny (Cinemark) *Ice Cream - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sgt. Fizz Diet Cola - Robin Hood *Geronimints - Jake (The Rescures Down Under) *Lemons - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Choco Milk - *Eggs - *Pislitz Chips - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Marshmallow - *Guacamole - Lotso O’Huggin Bear (Toy Story 3) *Popped Cherry Mixer - *Cherry Cocktail Mixer - *Callcat Sausage - *Bag of Dog Food - Tiny (Little Robots) *Loretta Bun- *Juice Box - *Banana - *Pickle - *Roberta Bun - *Baba Ganoush - *Lettuce who is open in half - *Berry Good Candies - *Biscuits - *Apple - Polkaroo (Polka Dots Shorts) *Pop Bottle - *Zap Cola - *Jelly - *Corn Nuts - *Molasses - *Fancy Dogs - *Singing Corn - *Caramel Corn - *Peanut - *Soda - *Country Cider - *Dips and Chips - *Fankfurter - *Glamour Buns - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, *Shredded Wheat - *Indian Chutney - *Chunk Munchers Cereal - *Mariachi Salsa - *Jamaican Rum - *Tampon - *Coffee - *Beet - *Mexican Flour - *Blueberry - *Frank's package Sausages - *Frank's package who was taken by Darren - *The Jack Rabbiting Sausage - Trailer/Transcript: *Sausage Party (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Philliplin Entertainment Category:Movies-spoof Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels